The invention relates to a hose extrusion head for producing a hose, comprising (a) a head housing, (b) a duct formed in the head housing, for supplying a hose material, (c) a pin which is arranged in the duct, (d) a die which lies in a contact surface on the head housing, and (e) at least one securing element, by means of which the die is attached to the head housing. Under a second aspect, the invention relates to a method for producing a hose.
Such hose extrusion heads are used in systems for hose production and form the hose from the hose material. It is essential in the manufacture of hoses that a predetermined nominal wall thickness of the hose is not fallen below. Otherwise, the stability of the hose according to specification would not be achieved. So as to have to use as little hose material as possible for the production of a hose, the hose should have as small a wall thickness as possible around its entire circumference. Ideally, the hose therefore has exactly the nominal wall thickness around its entire circumference. However, this assumes that the die, which forms the outer wall of the resulting hose, is centred perfectly to the pin which forms the inner wall of the resulting hose. This is able to be achieved only with difficulty with hose extrusion heads hitherto.
From DE 10 2008 061 286 A1 a hose extrusion head with a centring device is known, by means of which the die and the pin can be centred relative to one another. For this, the pin is changed in its position. A disadvantage in this system is that it is technically relatively complex. A further disadvantage in the known system is that it can only be used for transverse hose extrusion heads. In other words, the hose material must be deflected about an angle of generally 90° so that the centring device for the pin can be actuated from the exterior.
The invention is based on the problem of producing, in a simple manner, a hose having a homogeneous wall thickness.